


Take A Breath

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Drink You In [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, apprentice!Regina, new to tags, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: This is a one-shot of Regina experimenting with something she had read in one of the many books that Rumplestiltskin had sitting out for her during their lessons. (referenced in Take Me Back - can be read alone without having read TMB). GoldenQueen.





	Take A Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a little one shot. This scene is just mentioned in Take Me Back (chapter 3:leather), one of my fan fiction pieces. You do not have to read TMB in order to follow this one. It is rated M for mature content. Just a quick little thing about Regina discovering something she didn't know she could do before. This is Apprentice!Regina. I do not own these characters or their fictional land they inhabit or anything else pertaining to Once Upon A Time. Probably OOC at points. I'm not used to writing Fanfiction, but this is just a little something I had written during the time I wrote TMB - but scrapped it from the original story and instead just referenced it. Third person. And enjoy!

The weight from the day felt like Regina had carried a castle on her shoulders. Which was in no way comfortable or relaxing. Pressure had also begun building at her temples around five hours ago and that didn't feel good either. She had spent hours in Rumplestiltskin's home, eyes scanning page after page, reading and reading. From the second she had walked into his space where his spinning wheel and magic items sat, his books and potions and ingredients, he didn't even look up while telling her to start on the stack closest to the eye of newts.

Regardless; she followed his instructions. The first book had been everything from herbs to fruit trees. Words having been scribbled in what she knew to be his handwriting (from previous messages left on her vanity by him) to take note of what it took to take a seed, will it to grow and flourish. Her favorite being keeping a fruit tree alive and thriving no matter the weather conditions. Having an apple tree of her very own, this had kept her attention well for an hour or two.

Then it was complete. The last page leaving her craving apple pie. Apple something. She held out her hand, focusing on it to try and see if maybe she could will an apple into her grasp from her tree back at her castle. A spark caused her to jump. And yet no red juicy fruit sat in her palm. _Disappointing._

Still, the impish man had said nothing. So she moved onto the next one. A book about anatomy. part one. Part two, she noted, would come after. So, she began. Little notes scribbled by each diagram and illustration to note certain aspects. Like how during healing, you must focus on it and settle it elsewhere. Split the damage from one part of the body to the other, if light magic then the instructions were simpler.

"Is it dark magic that I am learning right?"

"What do you think, dearie?" He spoke in a high pitched voice, matter of fact like - as if it should have been obvious. This caused her to feel like an idiot.

So she went back to reading, quietly.

Seeing photos of breasts had been fine, She had remembered talking with women about breast feeding and even seen her own breasts in the mirror or when getting dressed more often than not. But she felt pause when she came across an illustration, in detail, of the female genitalia. She felt odd reading about what it said, words like pleasure and nerve endings. Orgasm had been one of those that caused her cheeks to flush and her body to feel as if she were doing something that wasn't _allowed_.

With the King, Regina couldn't remember feeling what the book said it felt like. It had been respectful - yes, and she was sure her hymen was no longer in tact but she couldn't remember it being like what they said it would be in this book. Her experience having been kind of dull, if she were being honest. The King had laid over her, inserted himself and thrust a couple of times before leaving her there in her bed chamber to clean up _his_ mess.

Her skin felt hot, embarrassment rising in her like a dragon as she glanced over at Rumplestiltskin who still spun his gold, eyes on his work and not on her.

So, she flipped through more. Paying attention to the words and trying to understand her own body a little more. All the while fighting the urge to giggle or exclaim with an _oooh_ or _wow_. Having not known any of this before. No one had ever told her about this special O word or how to achieve it, but this book was sure setting the instructions out very plainly in ways she could understand.

As she came to finish the chapter that had been in detail about stimulation, a sound of footsteps made her slam the book closed. Heat rose inside of her once again, flushing her face and cheeks.

"It's late." She spoke quickly, setting the book back on the to-read pile and brushing off her long skirt. "I should go."

He made no notice of her, only taking to add more straw to his spinning wheel. She waited a beat and then he lifted a hand to wave at her, as if to say 'go on'. So she had done just that.

Now, in her bedchamber and feeling the tense muscles in her back and neck after sitting in a reading position for so long today, her mind flitted to the contents she had read in that book. She climbed into bed, taking a wet cloth that she had drenched in the water from her basin and dabbed it onto her neck and chest. Tonight the heat had been bothersome. Her skin feeling warm and sticky.

She pulled the light white satin sheet on her bed over her body. Her nightgown that of a sheer chemise, one that fit best under a modest gown and not something to sleep in, but she couldn't help but choose the light fabric in lieu of the simmering warmth wracking her frame.

The illustration, her mind wandered back, seemed to her like something easy to find though she had never done so in her life. She watched her breathing, her breasts rising and falling. Such a simple movement. It had said to pay attention to your body and so that was what she set out to do. Her breasts had never looked so...she hoped...lovely. They were full, pert and the shape of her nipples were just barely peaking through the sheer fabric that rested there. It made her feel _sexy,_ sensual.

Her fingers moved slowly, from the valley between her bosom down the slope of her stomach and beneath the sheet past her hips to rest at her thighs. She gripped there and pulled her chemise higher to rest at the base of her hips, dipping her finger tips below the fabric and against her pelvic bone. She toyed there for a minute, running one hand along the her soft skin trying to remember the picture. Her right hand tested her fingernails against the skin but she couldn't feel anything happening there. But of course not, that's not where it had said it would be.

Moving her fingers lower, her gaze darted to the door and then the open balcony window, then to a dark spot in her room. The candles weren't casting any light in that direction and she automatically felt self conscious until her fingers met with the sensitive bud. Opting for no undergarments tonight, she wouldn't need to move past anymore fabric - making the entire endeavor easier. Testing, just to see... she brought her nails to it. Raking them gently over it causing her to gasp. Nope. Too sensitive for nails, she realized.

Then she ventured further, dancing her fingers along her warm folds and then... She dipped one digit inside. She wasn't moist down there like it had told her she would be, so she removed it. Thinking it best to possibly work a little harder at the task at hand. Make herself more...what was the word it had used.. _aroused_. Bringing her attention back to the sensitive area that had caused her pause before, her fingers moved in a circle around it.

She really couldn't feel much happening _yet_. And it worried her. What if she wasn't like the instructions had said. What if she couldn't reach a moment with that wonderful o word on her own. What if this was another thing she wasn't skilled at? If her master were here, he would chastise her this very second. She _knew_ it.

And so her thoughts went to Rumplestiltskin. Images flashing in her mind of his frame, how he walked, held himself, flicked his wrist. Then onto his eyes watching her like the first night they met. Him standing in her bedchamber, telling her how he knew her already, she need not introduce herself. His fingers, long and rough against her cheeks. So...what was it he had said... ** _powerful_**? He treated her like she would be a fierce queen someday, that night, well if you leave out the parts she felt self conscious about.

Her eyes fluttered closed as the memories from the week came flooding in. Him standing near her, a fireball in his hand, and the same slowly forming in hers. Him telling her to focus from the inside, her simmering rage, bring it up from.. her lips mouthed an **O** as she felt something deep in her belly ignite, electricity surging along her skin.

Desperately she searched for _more_. His hand brushing hers lightly as she handed him a potion, her reaching for something, catching him looking, and then _then_

She moved her hips as her left hand cupped one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze. Nails digging into the fabric to flick over a hardened nipple.

No, that wasn't enough. Something, it was something else she needed...

Her fingers moved down from their circling motion, dipping once more into her warmth but this time there was _something_ there, the moisture she had longed to feel the first time. She moved them in and out slowly, agonizingly as she imagined his hands guiding her. Then back up between her folds and towards that nub of nerves, this time her pace quickened.

Licking her lips, Regina set a rhythm. One that she imagined he had set for her, like how he helped her channel her magic. His voice _coaxing_ , determined.

And just as she had began, the fire stoked from deep within her and she took her left hand from her breast to grip the sheets as she arched her back and began rocking her hips to the rhythm of her finger tips in a desperate need for _more_. His eyes, she brought forth the memory of his eyes again, his lips, his scaled skin and the way he held himself. His fingers, his - his - his...

Something happened in the room, the scent of magic and leather in the air. _His_ scent. And then that bundle of nerves released.

And as she rode out her orgasm, her limbs shaking as the waves of pleasure washed over her frame, sending chills along her skin...that's when the sound shook her core and only pushed her further, further through bliss. A giggle of enthusiasm echoed off the walls, the sound was unmistakable. The sound she had only ever known to have belonged to her master.

_"Rumplestiltskin.."_

The only noise in the room were her labored breaths. _Had he been there or had that been her imagination?_


End file.
